This invention relates to a cheese conveyor system for conveying cheeses wound in a spinning mill or the like.
In a spinning mill or the like, as a cheese conveyor system for conveying a cheese (which includes both a parallel cheese and a cone cheese) wound into a predetermined shape by a winder, a ceiling conveyor has been widely utilized.
This conveyor has a guide pipe which interiorly houses a conveyor chain which is bendable up and down and to left and right, said conveyor chain having a number of hangers, on which cheeses are individually hung to convey the cheeses along the guide pipe.
In the ceiling conveyor constructed as described above, hangers of different type have been used to convey parallel cheeses or cone cheeses. For the former, a hanger of the type in which opposite ends of a cheese core are supported is used, whereas for the latter, an L-shape hook to be inserted into the cheese core is used.
Different type of a loader for loading cheeses on the ceiling conveyor and an unloader for unloading cheeses from the ceiling conveyor have been employed depending on the shape of cheeses.
Since different type of hangers, loaders and unloaders are to be used depending on the shape of cheeses, the cheese conveyor system is inevitably of exclusive use for cheeses having a specific shape, which has no universality and is inconvenient. Because, the shape of cheeses may be suitably switched according to kinds of yarns, charged quantity of yarns, etc.
In addition, the loaders and unloaders are of different types from each other, and therefore, there rises a drawback that equipment costs increase.